


Keep Your Mouth Wide Open

by preciouslittletime



Series: Read My Mind [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jeonghan talking nasty, M/M, discussion of sexual preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittletime/pseuds/preciouslittletime
Summary: Jeonghan encourages Seokmin to be more vocal when it counts
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Read My Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812025
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	Keep Your Mouth Wide Open

Jeonghan is still half asleep.

They’re laying on their backs in bed, shoulders and ankles touching, both on their phones. Seokmin mentally admonishes himself for being nosey enough to look over and try to guess who Jeonghan is texting with so many heart emojis. Every once and awhile Seokmin will nudge him to show him a funny post. Jeonghan will give him a sleepy smile, Seokmin will melt. He keeps trying to make him outright laugh, but Jeonghan is tough as nails right after he wakes up.

The others have gone out for the most part. Jeonghan was napping when the biggest group went out for dinner and Seokmin did the mental math to deduce that Jeonghan would be the only one at home. He decided to stay in for obvious reasons. 

It’s presumptuous, but Seokmin would fuck Jeonghan every single day if he was allowed to. Sometimes the memories aren’t enough when he’s getting himself off. When there’s the rare opportunity that they get to have sex in a bed and Jeonghan can be as loud as he wants - as loud as he should want to be, really - then he’d gladly go and try-not-wake-up-but-subtly-try-to-wake-up Jeonghan. Dealing with the bad attitude was worth it.

And Seokmin always liked to watch Jeonghan wake up. It was cute - in a strange way - how he’d peer out through squinted eyes like the fact he’d even woken up at all was a personal offense. His hair, viciously unruly, would nest on the top of his head from the way Jeonghan liked to nuzzle the pillow in his sleep. Best of all, he liked how Jeonghan would sleep in next to nothing and sometimes he’d get to look over the smooth skin, the constellations of light freckles on his back when the covers shifted down just enough to see. 

Jeonghan hums, clicks his phone so it’s locked, and curls up beside Seokmin. He nudges at his shoulder with his forehead so Seokmin will readjust to allow him closer. Reflexively, he sets his phone aside and stretches out his long arms so Jeognhan will lay his head on his chest. 

If anyone were to come home, it’d look fairly innocent. They’re not the only ones who liked to cuddle up in bed platonically. But if the covers were pushed to the side they’d see Jeonghan’s tiny waist shoved into too tight boxer briefs, his soft cock pushed against Seokmin’s thigh, his small hand resting just above Seokmin’s pelvic bone.

“Good morning,” Seokmin says playfully. The hand near his dick isn’t overtly suggestive, but he had very clear intentions in mind by staying home and they were making every point of skin contact feel like a searing burn. 

Jeonghan looks up, eyelids still heavy, and scowls at the window. “It’s not morning,” he mumbles. “Where is everyone?” He sounds like a complete brat and it makes Seokmin’s chest bloom with warmth.

“Dinner, movies, jail, who knows.”

“Ha Ha,” Jeonghan grumbles. He hooks a leg over Seokmin’s waist and presses his cock against his hip. “Somebody must be horny if you wanted to stay home to watch me sleep. You know there are other ways to take care of that.”

Seokmin’s teeth grind uncomfortably and he feels the already tension taught coil of arousal starting to crank itself tighter. He traces around the knob of bone at the base of Joenghan’s spine. His other hand drifts lower over the softer part of Jeonghan’s side and he pinches at the softer flesh there.

Jeonghan eases himself up slightly to look towards his bedroom door. Seokmin had shut it and he feels a twist in his stomach at the knowledge there’s no lock. Nobody would be brave enough to walk into Jeonghan’s room without knocking first. Still, the irrational fear is there. 

“Seokmin?” Joenghan says, resting his chin on the hand he has draped over Seokmin’s chest. He doesn’t have any make-up on and his eyes are still a bit puffy from waking up. It makes them heavy looking, sensual in a way when he looks up with that tell-tale mischievous light behind them. “What do you think about when you jack off?”

Seokmin barks out a laugh out of sheer nervousness. The question hits him like a punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him lurching forward. Jeonghan gives him that cat-like smile, all blunt teeth and prey drive. Seokmin is out of his depth with Jeonghan. He’s been that way since day one. Since the first kiss when Seokmin was all nerves and the feather-light touch of lips on lips. Seokmin was chaste and sweet and those never seemed to be words in Jeonghan’s physical vocabulary. 

“That’s embarrassing, Jeonghan. I’m not telling you that.” He whines a little more than he means to. 

The way Jeonghan nudges his hips against Seokmin’s thigh rucks up the smooth fabric of his shorts and sends goosebumps all over his thighs. His face heats up under Jeonghan’s stars so he presses his eyes closed and looks up at the ceiling so he can have a moment to get a fucking grip.

“What’s so bad about telling me that?” He hears Jeonghan giggle and it’s so close to his ear. When he opens his eyes, the unlaid strands of Jeonghan’s hair tickle his nose. He mouths at Seokmin’s neck, hot and wet. “You’ve always got something to say, why get so cagey when it comes to sex?”

It’s like an arrow shot right at the bullseye and then ripping through the stretched canvas. It’s not...untrue. Seokmin was a bundle of raw nerves trapped in the body of an extrovert. He loved attention. He could command a room, sing on a stage, do choreography that made thousands of girls scream their head off. But with Jeonghan it was different. With Jeonghan, the idea of reading the wrong signal, saying something embarrassing, initiating and being rejected, made him feel like he was standing on the edge of a 20 story building getting ready to jump off. 

Jeonghan was the sexually confident one. Jeonghan would initiate and tell Seokmin what to do. Then Seokmin would direct all of his energy into making Jeonghan feel good. 

“I feel stupid saying it.” Seokmin’s breath catches when Jeonghan swirls his tongue over his pulse point in his neck. The thick feeling of trying to swallow the saliva collecting in his mouth makes him feel like he’s choking.

“Want me to start?” Jeonghan asks, mouth flat against his ear. Seokmin feels like he’s dropped into scalding hot water. The feeling rushes over him with the thought of Jeonghan talking like that. Sometimes he’d get mouthy, but never overt. Never something this private. He nods, bumping his jaw against Jeonghan’s nose. 

Jeonghan smiles and slides his hand down over Seokmin’s shorts. He’s half-hard already and the silky fabric makes the friction so delicate and light that a moan gets pulled out of his chest against his will. 

“I think about _you_ a lot. Think about you fucking me.” Jeonghan is leisurely resting his head on his propped up hand. His face is beautiful and calm and Seokmin can’t stand to look at it. He stares up at the ceiling, making the most exhausting effort not to overreact.

“Yeah?” he whispers, not trusting himself to be any louder.

“Yeah. There’s a few things. Like when you hold me down on the bed and suck my dick.”

Seokmin makes a clipped noise, pressing his eyebrows together in concentration. He huffs out a laugh once his mind is able to catch up with what Jeonghan actually said. “I only have to hold you down because you don’t stay still.”

“Maybe I don’t stay still so you’ll hold me down.” Jeonghan squeezes his cock just a little too tight and his body shakes under Jeonghan’s hand. “Don’t you like holding me down sometimes?”

The idea knocks around his head before he can actually process it. He’s not prudish, he knows the implications of what Jeonghan is asking. And he’s watched enough porn to know what’s interesting to him. Most of which falls into a category of: Too Afraid To Try. 

“Sometimes…” he says cautiously. Jeonghan slides his fingers underneath Seokmin’s waistband and grips the shaft of his cock. The slippery friction of his shorts has made him feel overwrought when Jeonghan finally touches him skin on skin. He grunts, grabs onto Jeonghan’s arm in a half-hearted plea for him to take it easy. “I like it when you’re standing up more,” Seokmin breathes. The words tumble out of his mouth before he can even consider them. Like Jeonghan giving him a handjob is actively pulling the words right out of him.

Jeonghan kisses the edge of his jaw, bites down softly. “Do you like being on your knees?” he asks like he already knows the answer. His hand hasn’t slowed at all, and Seokmin’s fingers are still twitching on his delicate wrist. Seokmin nods and pushes down at the blankets to free himself from the heavy, sticky heat they’re creating behind his knees. 

“Sometimes I get off thinking about that day in Japan,” Jeonghan says. He leans over Seokmin and pulls a bottle of lube out of the drawer. Seokmin jumps when it’s dropped onto his chest and he catches it in one palm before it rolls away. When he turns his head to look at Jeonghan, he can see the way he arches his back and puts his ass in the air like an invitation. “Remember, I was in that stupid harness that we couldn’t figure out how to get out of. So you bent me over and pulled my pants down just enough to get your cock in.”

Seokmin is halfway through pulling Jeonghan’s underwear over the curve of his ass when he stops cold. “You think about that?” he asks him incredulously. Like it should even be surprising Jeonghan enjoys having sex with him as much as he enjoys having sex with Jeonghan.

He couldn’t forget that day if he tried to. It likely ruined him for any other person he’d ever try to have sex with for the rest of his life. 

Jeonghan lets out a pitiful cry when Seokmin presses a finger inside of him. He smiles around the o-shape of his mouth, looking at Seokmin so directly in the eye it makes him shudder. “Don’t you? It was hot.”

“All the time,” Seokmin says honestly. He knows he must be blushing, that or his skin is so burning hot that it just feels like he is. For whatever reason it is, maybe because he’s so worked up or Jeonghan has broken the ice, he feels like he can speak candidly. So, he utters immediately what comes to mind: “I came yesterday thinking about it.”

Saying it outloud makes him feel uneasy and dangerous all at once. Like it’s his mouth but Jeonghan’s manner of speaking. His finger pumps in and out slowly, because it’s all he can manage from the position his wrist is trapped in. The angle, however, seems to be enough for Jeonghan. His eyelashes flutter and his wet mouth falls open so Seokmin can see the way his tongue slides over his bottom teeth. He’s so devastatingly beautiful that Seokmin can’t help but lean in and kiss him. Jeonghan hardly even responds, but he kisses Jeonghan anyway, sucking at the corner of his mouth.

“I like feeling your fingers inside me. When you watch me while you do it,” Jeonghan says against his lips. He’s hardly even stroking Seokmin’s cock anymore, but Seokmin doesn’t care. He’s so laser focused on fucking Jeonghan with his fingers, too riled up from watching him that he’s afraid he might come if Jeonghan starts moving his hand again.

“I like eating you out more.”

Jeonghan moans so loudly that Seokmin has to laugh. Which of course makes Jeonghan glare up at him like he’s about to hit him. Instead he pushes Seokmin’s hand away and yanks down his own underwear the rest of the way down his legs. They’re hanging off one of his slim ankles when he crawls over to straddle Seokmin and pin down his wrists.

It’s filthy. The way his lube slick fingers are just resting on Jeonghan’s pillowcase. He loves it though. He loves when Jeonghan gets fussy and demanding and climbs on top of him. He loves to watch Jeonghan bounce on his cock and his features flick through the way it makes him feel.

Seokmin’s legs are trapped by his shorts and Jeonghan’s thighs. He couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to. And he doesn’t want to. Not when Jeonghan is taking his cock in hand and pressing against himself before he’s fully ready to actually take it.

Jeonghan pauses and smirks. “Oh now you’re quiet? You were just so talkative a second ago.”

The way Seokmin has his mouth open doesn’t even dawn on him until he tries to speak around the dryness. He sticks his tongue out too much, trying to wet it, and it leaves a stipe of spit over the bottom of his chin. “What else do you want me to say?”

“Tell me how it feels when I ride you,” Jeonghan strains out. He starts to sink down and Seokmin’s toes curl. The clutch of him is almost unbearable.

“You’re tight,” he says dazedly. “So _fucking_ tight.”

Jeonghan gasps as he takes more. His back is arched dangerously and the soft tone of his belly is tensed up. Seokmin does his best to soothe him by sliding a hand up his side. “You’re so good, Jeonghan,” he says hoarsely. “You feel good.”

There’s the tiniest play of a smile on Jeonghan’s lips when he finally lands the undersides of his thighs on Seokmin’s hips. His eyes are closed and his brows are knitted up and he’s breathing so hard that Seokmin starts to worry he’s in pain. 

“Jeonghan?” He asks, meaning it to ask if he’s ok.

Jeonghan’s smile broadens at the sound of his name and then opens his eyes, pupils blow around the dark, dark irises. Seokmin’s stomach turns over at the way Jeonghan looks like he wants to devour him. “I like it when it hurts a little.”

The wind gets kicked out of Seokmin and before he can even respond, Jeonghan starts to move. It’s slow. Frustratingly slow and the way Jeonghan makes a show out of it suggests that the pace is not up for negotiation. Seokmin just does his best to take it. He stares up slack-jawed and wide-eyed hoping that Jeonghan will show even just the slightest bit of pity and move a little faster. Though the expression on his face says that he’s enjoying the rapt attention.

“I like it when you look at me like that,” He says, leaning back on Seokmin’s legs languidly. The angle draws a whimper out of him and Seokmin grabs hold of his hips for dear life. 

“You’re perfect.”

“And?” Jeonghan flicks his head to the side so he can knock his hair out of the way. He’s smiling so pretty and his cheeks are so flushed, Seokmin wishes he could take a picture. 

“I could watch you ride me all day.” 

It’s not a lie. Seokmin worships him. He knows he can’t say it out loud but Jeonghan is the most beautiful person he’d ever seen and it was only compounded when he got to see his pretty face all twisted with pleasure. He feels like he’s falling somewhere, into something he can’t describe. It’s weightless, but heavy. He knows that it’s him falling in love with Jeonghan, but it’s frightening and fitting all at once.

Jeonghan bounces on his lap, presses his hands so hard into his chest for purchase that he can barely breathe under Jeonghan’s full weight. “Don’t touch me,” he pants. “I want to see if I can come like this.”

Seokmin strains his jaw and groans. “Just from me?”

“I think I can.” Jeonghan is letting out little high pitched sounds with every single slam of his hips. It’s never been like this before. Like somehow talking about fucking each other brought out a different side of both of them. Seokmin’s nails are digging into Jeonghan’s side so hard that his knuckles are white. “Don’t come yet, Seokmin,” he pleads. “Not yet. I want to come first and then I want you to keep going.”

Seokmin laughs almost bitterly. “How am I supposed to stop myself when you’re talking to me like that.”

“I thought you had better stamina than that,” Jeonghan snaps, playful. He swivels his hips slightly, finding an angle that hits him just right and it makes him throw his head back. 

“Fuck,” Seokmin moans. He’s never cussed so much in his entire life. It feels like he’s possessed. “Not in this position.”

“Oh,” Jeonghan laughs. He’s trying to smile, but his teeth clack together and he can barely keep his mouth closed around all the sounds he’s making. “Good to know.”

The laughter helps him ground himself. “I thought you would have figured out how much I like you bossing me around by now.”

Jeonghan hums and stretches his back out even further. The angle seems to intensify even more and he cries out soundlessly. Seokmin puts a hand on his chest to help him with the leverage and Jeonghan places his own hand over it. Seokmin has him almost suspended. His torso remaining still, lower body grinding down so Seokmin is hitting the perfect spot.

When he comes it’s a masterpiece. Every gorgeous landscape, every piece of art, every song was nothing compared to Jeonghan. He always quivered when he came. He’d shake and screw up his face like he was about to cry. He’d keep his eyes open and stare straight at Seokmin and make sure he knew that he was the reason this was all happening.

He comes so hard he shouts and collapses onto Seokmin’s chest. His breathing is so rapid he can barely get the words out. Everything feels suddenly very urgent.

“Tell me where you want to come? Do you want to come inside me?”

Seokmin’s legs are twitching, hips struggling to seek out Jeonghan under his weight. His mind snaps back to the porn, to the ideas, to things he’d never ask for.

“I want to come on your face.”

Jeonghan manages to lean up enough to look him straight in the eye and he withers under it before Jeonghan cracks a smile. He giggles, rolling off of Seokmin and laying on the side of the bed he’d woken up on. The pillows swallow him and his hair is twisting up into his eyes. There’s come smeared on his chest. 

Seokmin scrambles up so fast to straddle Jeonghan’s body he gets his legs caught in the blankets and his own shorts and he doesn’t have the brain capacity to untangle himself. He settles over Jeonghan and Jeonghan is panting around a smile, still trying to catch his breath. His hands slide up Seokmin’s thighs and Seokmin is shaking when he goes to take himself in hand.

He doesn’t last long and for once he’s not embarrassed or over thinking it. He focuses on Jeonghan. On his wet lips and tongue sticking out and waiting. On the way he’s looking up at him like he wants him more than anything else. 

The image of Jeonghan’s face covered in his come is almost enough to get him hard again. He’s blinking slowly, licking his lips and swallowing so Seokmin can see that he did. It makes him twitch, put a hand on the wall so he doesn’t faint. He’s thought about it before so many times and he never thought he’d get the balls to actually ask for it.

Jeonghan uses the angle to grab onto the hem of Seokmin’s shirt, clean what else he can’t get with his tongue. 

“Oh my god,” Seokmin finally says. He can barely think straight. His mind feels like it’s been temporarily disconnected from the rest of him, like he’s no longer in control of his body. “Jeonghan, oh my god.”

“That was good,” Jeonghan says coolly. He laughs dizzily and throws his arm across his face.

“Good?!” Seokmin laughs. He looks down at Jeonghan over his nose and then sits back down on his chest. Jeonghan nudges him off and Seokmin collapses boneless on the other side of the bed. “What more do I have to do?”

Jeonghan’s smile is suggestive and it sends a chill down Seokmin’s spine. He lies on one side, laying his head on his hand dreamily. His free reaches up and cards through Seokmin’s sweaty hair. 

“If you really want to know, I can show you my list.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lithomancy) / [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/lithomancy)


End file.
